The Lies And The Heart
by Savvyzz The Awesome Ninja
Summary: She opens up her heart and mind to the memories that once were. Some people call her talented others call her crazy. But will her dragon come to get her too soon?
1. Chapter 1

Green was her favorite color and if you asked her what her favorite animal was it was a dragon, even though technaically they weren't really real. She would tell you of the wild stories of the world she was forced to leave long ago. If you asked her what the dragon looked like she would describe it in detail, but to her it wasn't an it, it was a he. he flew through the sky gracefully and his emerald eyes shined with a pure soul.

People said she was crazy,others thought she had a high degree of imagination. She was applauded for her ideas of this so called world. She insisted they were true to whoever she told them to. She wrote her memories down on paper and each time she did they became more and more clear. People would read these memories or so called stories in their minds and wonder how anyone could come up with this magnificent idea. The way the dragon was and the way the witches controlled the bathhouse and the swamps.

She shook her head at them and explained they were true, but no one ever listened to this werid girl. The sun rises and the sun sets but her heart never dropped. It rose with each passing day, that the day would come for her to go back to the place she belonged. The winds howled the dragons name and the water revealed his reflection. Her face showed agony and her voice revealed sadness. Her heart wouldn't ever be complete without the comfort of the world people thought was fake, the Spirit World.

She laughed when she could, she cried when she had to. But a tear or a laugh was always shared to that part of her heart that belonged to a different time and space. The part of her that was once free and child like. The way she looked into his eyes told her that they would see each other again as she let go of his hand. But how long would again be? Would it be a whole lifetime or a few years. Would it be at the point of which she ended up in the grave or the point in which se ended up as a lone spirit trying to find her way.

She never lost hope, but doubt always found its way through. She tried to find the light in the darkest of times and the darkness in the lighest of times. Maybe the bad was the good and the good was the bad. Maybe her heart needed to belong to the other world. Maybe she didin't belong here. Would she ever find comfort in these statements she always told herself. And this is what she thought before her life closed. When the dragon whispered her name in the relfection of the sea. And she whispered his name off the cliff of the shore. This was when she truly realized what she wanted. The legs of her body carried her off the cliff and the wind took her down to the sea with the rocks below. Never to be seen again by a human, but always to belong to the heart of a dragon who always played witht he heart of humans.


	2. Chapter 2 The Damned World

**Well I was making this a complete one shot, but apparently I had the feeling to make a second chapter to this. I haven't updated this for sometime. So this is now officially in progress instead of complete. Well here is the second chapter and I think I'm gonna make this a story :P ALso leave me a review telling me your opinion.**

* * *

><p>Falling through the winds careful hands she neared the rocks below. She smiled as she dropped with no after thoughts to her part of action. Nothing would change her mind, not even a person. Her heart belonged to a dragon and it would always stay that way. The water watched her from below with shameful eyes. They turned their heads for this poor girl with no sense of thought. Her body reached it destination of the rocks below. Her bones cracked and her heart soared. Her red, hot tears shot through the air like arrows reaching for the moon. The girls body crumpled in on itself, and even though this is what she wanted the pain struck for an instant then it was gone.<p>

A soft white light enveloped her and she saw herself on the rocks below. The waves caressing her body softely, as they washed her pain away. The water turned red with the blood of her soul and carried it to the other lost souls of the sea. She smiled and sighed for what she had done. Nothing would turn her mind back to 'that' world. She turned herself toward that birght shining vision before her. She strayed her feet along the veiled light toward the vision before her.

The girls hand strayed before herself grasping the vision and it exploded around her. Bright and lovely she took it in. Her mind soared with happiness for she was coming to her dragon. Suddenly her bright vision faded black. It gripped her soul with such pain, tearing at it walls. The girl fell to the ground screaming gripping her chest, as tears ran down the pale skin of her throat. It buried itself into her skin and in its action, it turned her skin black. Her black raw skin took in the evil vision around her. It adsorbed the sins of her life crushing her soul to the very bits of its exsistence. It teared at ehr soul like four horses ripping apart a person body. Her sins killed her to the death of her soul, almost.

She reached a hand to the gorund to support herself and nothing was visible to her. The pain did slowly fade after time and she did regain her thought. She stood up to find herself at a dark hallway. She turned her head to the left to see the walls to see a set of stairs leading up to what it looked like sunlight. Her mind filled with a sense of relief. She forced her body towards the set of stairs that would maybe lead her to her lovely dragon.

The stairs carried her body roughly to her destination. Her soul ached from the weight of her sins which still bore its weight on her shoulders. The sunlight hurt her eyes as she took the last step. Everything was so bright, but soon all the colors returned to normal. It formed a picture she remembered from her memories. It was a train station surrounded by a vast ocean. It was the ocean that damned the souls who were lost to the Spirit World. She looked around to see the damned limping, walking, running, and especially, they were staring at her. There invisible eyes looked upon her as though she were unclothed.

The girl tried to utter a word, but nothing was heard. She forced her legs up upon the cement train station. A little girl ran up to her and tugged at her black dress, which seemed to be apart of her body. The girl had no face and was just a black silouhette. She kept tugging and finally the girl tipped her head towards the small being below her. She pointed to the sun setting in the horizon which would bring blssckness to this familiar world. The girl nodded towards the smaller one.

This was the world she wished she would never have to come to. It was the world of those damned to their sins for eternity. She was to be lost forever. For her dragon was playing with her heart. She stood thier staring out into the vast ocean which she knew would condem her here for the time being.

The black silouthette which was now her bore no facial expression because she none. Her heart beat in the pace of nonthingness, and black hair waved in the wind of eternity. For she was tricked because this world was now her dwelling place. Her lost soul would bear her sins along with the other damed, which she now floated among.


	3. Chapter 3 The Roaring and the Crossing

The medium sized spirit looked out onto the world of blackness. Her eyes, that no one else saw, caught the glimpse of reflecting lights on the horizon. Darkened spirits turned their heads to see the same lights. The bounced along the water as if they were real spirits. A low moaning sound rumbled beneath the platform in which the girl stood. This feeling grew and waves started to lapse over the platform, reaching out to the dark spirits which stood before it. The girl crept forward, looking of the platform, trying to get a good view of what was coming. A memory sparked her mind, and flowed through her. The train. The train was coming. The train which drove one way, but never back. The mysterious train that never seemed to have an end, even though no one knew where it began.

Spirits slowly drew themselves to the platform. Outlines of luggages, and bags were held by the ashened hands. Wind blew passed all of them, moving the dark hair of the damned. The waves grew, and the sound roared. Steam billowed from the train into the hazed sky. The sky strectched a vast distance into the world of the underlying unknown. The meduim sized spirit watched in awe at the train she saw years ago. The train in which she rode from here to Zeniba's house.

Moments later it streamed up to the platform; giant and looming as a creature from the underworld. Spirits crazed themselves trying to get on. The one black conductor solemnly took tickets as each stepped past getting on the train. The little darkened spirit looking children chased each other until the taller ones motioned them on. The girl stood back and watched them bored the train wondering if she should try to get on or wander back to the bathhouse in search of the one she loved. Even though he caused her so much pain trying to think of him, the girl would always love her emerald dragon.

The girl was the last one standing on the platform as the conductor looked at her curiously. He stood there gleaming at her for a few seconds, then turned his back and walked back onto the train when she made no movement to board. The train jump started and rode of into the vast world of wonders. The girl stood with black flowing hair that matched her silhouette as she tried to decide what to do. The girl followed the coursing feeling her heart sent her. She would return to the bathhouse she once visited years ago. No matter what happened she would reach the destination of her dreams. The place where he heart resided in the hands of the dragon, but there was one simple problem. How was this young damned spirit supposed to cross the sea to get to the place that held her heart?


	4. Chapter 4 Forgotten Feelings

**Well I guess I'm back in the swing of updating this story. I'm glad to see people are actually reading it, and thank you for reviewing it :) I'm going to update this whenever I have free time since the chapter don't seem to exceed 1,000 words. So expect frequent updates :) Especially since this week I have midterms and I have barely have school, so I'll update when I can. For all of you out there that are reading Winds of the Lost. I am here to inform you that I am writing the 29th chapter and ti will be up soon. Well thank you again for reading and goodbye for now :)**

* * *

><p>The dragon ravaged through the cabinets looking through the different money accounts that the bathhouse held. Flaring his nostrils as he got more annoyed, he couldn't find what he was looking for. His emerald eyes raged and kept searching the cabinet for what he needed. He finally smashed the papers onto the floor, and they flew up into the air with the uprising gust from the emerald dragon. He fell back in his chair and searched around the ceilig for some comfort.<p>

Even though the ceiling was obviously inanimate and held no soul, he continued to stare at it hoping for some enlightenment. His temper had gotten worse over these ten years. Images of a chestnut brown haired girl seemingly drifted into this dragons mind. He tried pushing it away but it remained. Why was this image of a human still lurking in the mind of a powerful god? He tried so hard to crush it into a tiny million pieces, and throw it away, but it never happened. The girl appeared with him standing on the stairs. Letting go of each others hands, promising to see each other again. She ran off disappearing into the distance to the world she belonged to. From that moment on he promised himself that was the last time he would think of her. He flew back to the bathhouse, pretending to start fresh as if the human wasn't there. Of course he was grateful for the huan getitng his name back. He owed his life to her, but he just couldn't keep that promise. He couldn't visit her; it was forbidden.

Yet alone to even think of the human was despicable. He snarled at these thoughts and cringed at the pain of trying to get them to sink back into the domain they belonged in. He finally got those thoughts to disappear, but a few moments later an image of a thrashing dragon and the girl came into his memory. He shot up at this and slammed his fists onto the table.

"Damn these memories!" He screamed.

He curled up his fists so tight they began to bleed through and his eyes were bloodshot. This image of a disturbed dragon was a sign of misshapen love. He loved her with all his heart, but he dared not to show any sign of weakness to this feeling. He hated it with a burning passion, but it teared his heart to shreds when they left. A single tear trickled from his emerald eyes and fell upon the desk. He then asked a single question.

"Why me?"

* * *

><p>The black silhouette stumbled off the platform into the water. It rose with a calming wave, and the girl sunk down for a bit. She opened her eyes to see a crystal clear landscape beneath her. Another world thrived beneath this forsaken water she never had the time to pay attention to. She stayed down there looking around noticing she had been down there for some time and had not had the urge to rise to the surface for air. She slowly swam to the surface and looked around at the pinkish sky. It shimmered with the sign of daybreak, and she still had no success of crossing this sea to the bathhouse.<p>

She gripped the edge of the platform and pulled herself up once again. The black girl shook the water off her and looked out onto the sea. Signs of petite islands in the distance, and flying beings out in the open air. This was one place one would wish to be. A dream come alive, and here this girl was. No matter if she was a damned spirit, or a angelic soul she was glad to be back. Suddenly a noise came from behind and she turned.

There stood a tall leaning figure with a sort of simple mask. It cocked its head towards her and held out its hands muttering one word.

"Uh..."


	5. Chapter 5 Journey Into the Unknown

**Hey another chapter here for you guys. I want to thank XSnowXPrincessX and teeboy for reviewing. Thank you for everyone else that has just decided to read and enjoy it for themselves. Also guess what...The chapter is over 1,200 words lol. For my other story, Winds of the Lost, it's chapter range from 1,700 to 4, it's not like I don't update with long chapters it's just the way the story seems to flow :P**

**teeboy: Thank you, and you're seeing more now if you happened to click on the story again :P I'll be updating a lot, or when I can. So expect to see updates :)**

**XSnowXPrincessX: I just want to say thank you to you again for reviewing two chapters. I'll be slipping more characters in along the way :)**

* * *

><p>"No Face?" The dark girl replied.<p>

"Uh...Uh...Uhhhh" It said nodding its head happily. The spirit glided over to the girl looking at her. It recognized her smell, but it was different. She didn't have the tint of human on her. The girl had the smell of heavily weighed sins, and cursed damnation. The girl looked at herself confused and then realized why No Face was looking at her the way he was. She looked up at him, just a blackened silhouette with no features, and sighed. This grave world she loved she was now stuck in as an outcast. She didn't think she could even return to the bathhouse without getting shunned instantly.

"Yes No Face I look different. I'm dead, and cursed to this form. It's still me Chihiro though." The girl smiled to herself know that at least one spirit knew this poor helpless soul.

"Uh Uh Uhh U Uhhh..." The spirit nodded again, then slowly pointed to the bathhouse and cocked its head to the side. "Uhh Uh?" The girl nodded.

"Yes I need to get over there, but I don't know how."

"Uh uh uhhhhh" It twisted its head furiously and pointed in the direction of Zeniba's house. The tall lean spirit pointed in the way in which the train had left, Swamp Bottom.

The waters still seemed to expose that the train had gone through. Waves still lapsed over the edge of the platform as if the trains being still continuously passed. The world beyond this platform was not know to this young spirit, and she didn't dare venture into the realm she didn't belong in. She turned away from No Face looking at the staircase that she had come up of. She wondered what was really down there. Was there a burning pit at the end, or just a dark bottomless hole that lead to nowhere? There was suddenly a tug on the girls arm.

No Face willingly urged her to the edge where the train would once again pull up. Hours had passed since the train passed and she doubted it was coming again anytime soon in the appearance of the blue sky. The sun beat down and gave life to the Spirit Realm. Suddenly a rumbling sound was heart to the south and water made way for the breath smoking object. It sped up, closer and closer to the platform.

The girl once again turned to see the train coming there way, and she pulled away from No Face. She wasn't going to risk boarding the train without tickets. The boundless world that was held beyond her frightened her, and she wouldn't dare take any risks. But as if reading her mind No Face dragged her all the way to the edge and water dampened their feet. The water lapsed over again but stayed around Chihiro's feet for a few extra seconds and seemed to tug at her. The girl looked down confused and tried moving her feet, but they were firmly planted. The water encircled itself traveling up her foot to her ankle hen up to her knee. Frightened and frustrated, the girl yelled at the water to get over her. It then suddenly retreated as if scared, then backed away into the sea it came from.

A tug came again and Chihiro looked up to see the same black conductor staring at her and No Face.

"No Face...How are-" The spirit held up two train tickets and handed them to the conductor who quickly clipped them and handed them back. No Face faded a bit and grasped the girls arm and lifted her on.

"Where did you get those?" The damned spirit looked around the empty train, but then noticed what looked like two black spirits in the back corner; mother and child. The girl decided to sit on the opposite side of the train and leaned her head on the sill staring out the window. A black face loomed over her and she sat up.

"How did you get those tickets No Face?" The masked spirit just gave her a glancing look then sat back and disappeared into the seat.

* * *

><p>A Yuna rushed into an office to see a figure looming over a desk with blood forming a puddle on the floor. She rushed over to see a few tears trickling down the young mans face. His green slick hair fell in his face shading his deep emerald eyes. The young man noticed the Yuna and his feeling became fickle. He sat up and stared at the Yuna. He became angry and roared at her to leave.<p>

"But sir...The smashing...I heard it so I came up and-"

"Just leave! You're not needed here as you can clearly see! Leave before I eat you whole. You damn Yuna's don't know when to stay out of things!"

The Yuna face exposed a shear horror as she back away. She nodded quickly and dashed out of the room.

The green haired young man slouched back into the chair he was just sitting in and hunched over his desk. His hakama began to soak with the blood that trickled off the desk from his palms. He didn't take notice to it since he didn't care right at the moment. The sun flowed into the office reflecting off everything making life seem a bit more lively. But the young man remained dim and hopeless.

"I can't keep going on like this" He muttered.

"Of course you can't you damn dragon. Your going to scare off all the workers I have." A screeching voice was heard from the other side of the room. The young man gave a quick eye and saw the old hag standing at the door. Her hair a mess, and those giant warts covered her face. The witch seemed to age faster now due to all the stress that was brought upon her.

"Go away you old hag" He muttered again.

"Get your lazy butt off the chair and stop moping over things. We have work to due and we have the Lord of the Western Delta coming today. So you just decide to start getting mad and throwing things? I don't think so. So get your butt up now and clear the way for him. You decided to remain here for ten years after that idiotic human left. It's your job to work not to mop about things I don't care of so now yo-"

The young man just got up and slipped past her.

"I'm going out for a walk." His hair fell in his face and he disappeared down the hall. Yuna's and workers flooded to the walls to clear the way for the great emerald dragon.


	6. Chapter 6 That Lost Feeling

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and thank you XSnowXPrincessX for reviewing again along with thebiutifulworld.**

**XSnowXPrincessX: I'm glad you take the time out of your life to review everything you read. All of us writers on here I can probably guess are very thankful for you taking the time out to review. Yes I also wanted to Haku to have a temper. It has been ten years since he last saw Chihiro and spirits and people alike do change. :)**

**thebiutifulworld: Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>The train rounded a bend and the stretches of trees seemed to go on forever. The girl's head laid on the arms as she stared out the window in awe. Ten long years and she was finally back, but this time she couldn't go back to the Human World. She wondered if ending her life was worth it. Being able to come back to the world she loved was great, but at the same time she was cursed to a damned soul. The train chugged on and the world passed her by. They were like images on a canvas except smudged and smeared by a little child. The girl's eye couldn't quite catch the details of the nature that was outside the train. The clearing suddenly disappeared and opened up onto the vast ocean once more.<p>

The sun gleamed, and its streaked rays upon the water as if little spirits danced to the gods. The clouds were scattered above the ocean giving the sun places where it could peak through. In the distance a looming island floated. Unknown was the name of the island to this girl but a peak of a castle poked out from the side of the island. The rays of the sun painted the castle in brilliant colors, and set shadows to other parts. Trees lined the edges of the great palace, and a small villages were located at its girl could imagine a variety of spirits bustling through those villages. She could only dream of the other kinds of spirits that resided there. Small objects swirled in the air around the looming island.

The island looking unseemly peaceful from a distance, but she couldn't figure out what those objects were. Two of those objects seemed to collide and twirl in a ravaging dance. The girl watched and turned her body to look out the train window. She propped herself to face the island as her hands pressed against the window. She wondered what they could possibly be. One object jerked against the other and fell towards the water. The other object darted towards the ocean and the sun glinted off something on its back.

_'Wait those are...'_

The train banked back into the tree line and the ocean disappeared in an instance. Smeared trees passed before the girls eyes and she slumped back in her seat. The black girl hung her head and sighed. Those two objects had to be what she thought they were...

_'Dragons'_

* * *

><p>The young man walked over the bridge out of the bathhouse with his fists clenched. He couldn't rid of that feeling in his stomach knowing that he missed a human. He was a strong powerful god being weakened by the thought of a mere human.<p>

The young dragon eventually found his river after the girl left. He was so happy that he had found his river that he went away for months on end tending to it as if it were his child. He spent hours purifying it and talking to it. Soothing it, telling his river that everything was going to be alright, and no human would ever hurt it again. The river was apart of him as any spirit was linked to something of their element. The river seemed hurt though when he went to tend to it each day. It told him something was missing; that he himself was missing something. The dragon told the river he was fine and he was glad to have grown the river up again.

Days passed and he didn't understand what that abnormal pit in his heart was. It grew and tackled him with each frightening day. This feeling scared him because he couldn't understand what it was. He really didn't understand it now, but he knew it had to do something with that human he saw ten years ago; the one he formed a special bond with. The human was coming into his mind now as he crossed into the outskirts of the bathhouse where the spirit food shops were. He hung his head and walked.

A voice in his mind seemed to echo throughout his head and he wanted it to stop. It pulled at him and reeled him in. The powerful dragon grabbed his head and tried to make it go away; make that evil vision of the damned human go away. The voice called once more and said...

_'Go find her...'_


	7. Chapter 7 Familiar Feeling From Long Ago

**Hey everyone! I have been busy this week with basketball and school, so I'm giving you guys this chapter today then I'm going to be updating on Friday. I hope you're all enjoying your week, and those of you who don;t have school for some reason are lucky ducks :P Well here's the next chapter and I'm sorry it's short but I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>The girl laid silently upon the cushioned seat on the train. The masked spirit watched her as the train loomed around another bend. A few more spirits boarded the train as it traveled across the Spirit World, but it was just a few shadow spirits. A fox spirit boarded a few hours ago, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. The blackened girl curled up a bit more and twisted to a comfortable position. The tall lean spirit just watched the outline of her. She was now just a black silhouette with no physical attributes. The spirit wondered what she looked like after ten years of not being in the place she belonged in. The masked spirit could only tell her hair had grown down towards her waist, and her height had visibly increased as well. The spirit leaned back into the seat and sighed not knowing why the girl was her like this; only knowing that he was sent to retrieve her.<p>

The train started to slow, lurching forward causing the girl to wake and smash her head on the sill. She quickly turned and looked out the window to see the sun setting beyond the horizon. An entryway hung over a muddy dirt path with a lamp hanging dim in the decreasing sunlight. Water puddles glistened in the soft light as it hung over the narrow pathway. Trees lined the narrow pathway into a seemingly never ending forest. The girl looked at the stop confused. She felt like she'd been here then suddenly realization hit her.

The masked spirit next to her stood up and urged the girl to stand and follow him. She scrambled up and followed him to the doors of the train as they opened. As the girl stepped onto the ground her foot sank into the shallow mud. She scrambled away from the mud puddle, away from the train, to the middle of the path. The masked spirit glided behind her an looked at her. The girl looked around taking in the environment she was surrounded by. This feeling and sense of home washed over her.

"Uh." The masked spirit pointed down the darkening path. The girl looked at the spirit then took a few strides towards the entryway slowly. The lamp danced in the wind as it passed. The light shimmered and suddenly the lamp flipped off its post startling the girl as it landed steadily in front of her.

The black girl caught her balance and stared the the inanimate object now alive and moving. For a moment the thought occurred to her that this lamp might be trying to scathe her, but she remembered ten years ago the same thing occurred. The lamp lead the way for her in the dark of night and it was going to do the same now.

In the dimming light the black shadowed girl and the masked spirit stood watching the lamp as it hopped down the path spreading light in the shadowed areas. The masked spirit glided ahead and disappeared into the path. The girl stood for a second remembering the memories of ten years ago when she actually had a life and a purged soul. This was the next step in a journey she couldn't make out. She took a step and was about to dash off down the path to follow the spirit but stumbled, almost smashing her face into the ground. The spirit didn't need to cause any afflictions to herself any longer. The young spirit didn't want to be reminded of the puny weakling she was ten years ago. She had made a choice and she was going to be responsible for it. The young spirit regained herself, took a breath, and disappeared down the path towards a house; the house of the familiar witch known as 'Granny'.


	8. Chapter 8 Seeing the Real Soul

Emerald eyes lurked in the dark forest of the spirit world. No light filtered its way in, so the young spirit used his senses to guide him. He had been wandering around into the early hours of the morning trying to sort out the thoughts in his mind. That human hadn't come into his mind which seemed to be a record breaking experience for the dragon. What he couldn't understand was that abnormal pit he had within his soul. He knew it had something to do with the human, but it was growing more then ever. If he happened to lay eyes on her once more, he didn't know how he would react. His heart beat a bit faster at the thought of seeing her again, but his mind told the heart to calm down; for there was never going to be a time when he was going to see her again.

A light breeze rustled the trees above him and he just stood in a dim clearing lit by the moon. The peacefulness of his surroundings soothed the anger he was abruptly feeling those hours ago. He knew he had to go back to the bathhouse soon because of the work that had to be accomplished. The young spirit only wished that he was free to do as he wanted. He was obviously broken of the spell Yubaba had put on him with stealing his na,e, but he had no where else to go really. He could just tell the old witch he was going to leave, and he could return to his river.

As the emerald eyed man stood there a slight feeling of abandonment crept into him. He never really had any friends except for a certain witch he kept close; the witch that lived in the middle of nowhere at Swamp Bottom. The young spirit knew he could go to her with any problems, but he hadn't visited her in ages. Those emerald eyes turned in the direction of Swamp Bottom and he had made up his mind. That's the direction he was going to go in to seek advice on this disturbing pit he had.

His sank to all fours as a dragon took the place of his spirit/human stature. His green scales wavered in the breeze and reflected the light of the moon. His dragon form had grew quite a bit and his emerald eyes had gotten a bit of a darker green. The darkening of his eyes symbolized the aging of this dragon. Here stood a once Great River God who was going to find his purpose once more, and settle the problems he was feeling.

* * *

><p>The girl sat the witch's table eating down a rice cake. All her fears were suddenly swept away because she truly felt safe in this domain. Meanwhile the witch stood on the other side of the room wondering what to do with this case. Shadow spirits usually just roamed around the spirit world with no purpose. Only very few lived among humans themselves, and those were most likely slaves. This girl was so innocent yet she was contained in the damn state of a shadow spirit. The young girl was in a situation that she might not even ever get out of.<p>

"Granny do you have more food?" The young girl asked. The witch turned around to face hat black silhouette that was once a beautiful ten year old human.

"Yes dear. No Face do you mind getting Chihiro another rice cake?"

"Uh...Uh Uhhh." No Face nodded quickly and glided to the other side of the room in search of another rice cake.

The witch moved away from the window and took a seat in front of the of the tall lean black silhouette.

"Why did you do it Chihiro? Why did you kill yourself?" The girl looked up and said nothing for a moment, but a few sentences slipped.

"Because that love I had for that damn dragon never went away. I knew I wasn't ever going to see him again. If this was the only way I was ever going to see him then I was willing to kill myself." The witch just stared at the young girl. Humans emotions took hold of them so easily. This girl was tricked into believing the dragon was ever going to come get her. The witch knew what the dragon felt, but she didn't know he would isolate his feelings so much.

"Child he wasn't ever going to come. Spirits aren't aloud to enter the Human World for any reason. Seeing you, to the gods, wouldn't have been the greatest reason but-"

"I don't want to hear it" she mumbled. "That dragon made me beileve he was going to come and he never did. I have been waiting ten years so far, and nothing had changed. That dra-"

The young girl was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. No Face, the Witch, and the girl all turned their heads to the cedar wood door. The witch hesitantly got up and walked to the door. She slowly grasped the nob, and pulled the door open. There stood a tall lean, green haired, emerald eyed man. His hair was a bit longer then shoulder length, but was tied back with a hair tie. The witches eyes widened, and stared. The dragon formed a soft smile towards the witch and nodded.

"It's nice to see you again Zeniba."

"Same to you Kohaku."

"May I come in?" The dragon asked softly.

"Of course." The witch hesitantly moved to the side so the green haired man could make his way in. As the dragon walked in he eyed the cozy surroundings. He absolutely loved coming here in his time of troubles. His eyes then caught something out of the ordinary. A human looking girl sat at the table with flowing chestnut hair. Her deep brown eyes stared into his. His eyes widened as did hers. He stood there in awe as reality hit him. He managed to get one word out.

"Chihiro?"

"Haku?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the next chapter. Just to clarify anything if you noticed at the end of this chapter Haku saw Chihiro as a normal looking human, while everyone else saw here as a black silhouette, or a shadow spirit. This wasn't a mistake in my writing, it was supposed to be written like that. So why does Haku see Chihiro as a normal 20 year old you ask well...You'll find out in the next chapter :P I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Also for everyone who just reads this story I thank you as well. Well I'll be updating 2 times this upcoming week so don't expect to wait that long :P Adios everyone! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Shadow or Human?

They both stared at each other confused. The girl stared at the emerald eyed man she hadn't seen in ten years. The man was actually in front of her. The one she dreaded to see all this time was standing right before her. The girls eyes blinked a few times, making sure what she was seeing was real. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes connected with his. The contact remained and didn't break. The emerald eyed man could believe what he saw. The girl before him was more stunning then he could've imagined. The thoughts of the girl that lingered in his mind all these years was finally coming true. That pit within him seemed to lighten a tiny bit. The young man took in all the features of the lovely girl before him. Once again he was becoming weak at the sight of this human, but this time it was for real.

"What...Are you doing here?" The question slipped from the man's mouth. The girl stared at him, and her eyes sank to the ground.

"Why do you care?" She mumbled. "You didn't bother to come back for me. I was alone in a world I didn't belong in for ten straight years."

The emerald eyed man stared at the girl. Chestnut hair fell in her face, as it hid the anger that was growing within her. The dragon just wanted to go over and comfort the girl in his arms. To whisper he was back, and everything was going to be okay. But that wasn't how he was going to react. He was still against the idea of showing his feelings for this girl. At most, he was going to show that he had some thought or wonder of why the girl was here.

"Chihiro I had things to take care of. I couldn't just drop everything and run to you. I didn't have time to just go waste my life finding you." The dragon suddenly realized what he said, but the girl was already looking at him wide eyed. She stared blankly as if she had just been smacked. The girl rose and the chair fell back, clattering to the floor. the brown chestnut hair revealed her angry face. Her heart had just been torn. That little sense she had that maybe he cared, was gone.

She glared at him, then made her way around him towards the door. The young man, with the swift movement of a hand, grabbed the girls wrist. A shiver ran up the girl as she felt the strong power in the mans hands as he gripped her wrist. The girl stood for a moment then recoiled back, but the man didn't let go.

"Let go of me" the girl sneered. "You didn't have time to come seen me? You didn't have time?" Her voice progressively got louder. "Then why did you promise me you would come back? I knew you weren't going to be able to come to the Human World easily, nonetheless at all, but you could've found a way to let me know you were alright. The reason I'm here is because I'm dead. Can't you see I'm just a plain, ugly black silhouette? I died to come see you, but I guess it doesn't matter now since you don't even care anymore!"

She yanked her hand back once again and brought it to her side. The emerald eyed man just stared. What did she mean by she was a black silhouette? She was clearly alive to him and breathing. Her human skin was still intact, and no sign of death seemed to penetrate her.

"What do you mean you're dead?" He said quietly; at the same time his voice lingered with confusion.

"That's al- Wait what?" The girl started to share his confusion.

"You're not dead. You look normal. Death doesn't surround you as it would if you were dead. You would be a shadow spirit, and you would be lost without no sense of direction." The emerald eyed man scanned the girl from head to toe continuously trying to figure out what was going on.

"But she is a shadow spirit Haku. How can you not see that?" The witch spoke from her utter silence.


	10. Chapter 10 Does He Care?

The emerald eyed man turned to the witch and stared her in the eyes contently. He wasn't sure what words to speak. The girl in front of him a wondrous looking women who was filling in the pit in his aching hear, not a damned shadow spirit lost to roam the spirit world for eternity. He slipped his hand into his hair and turned back to the chestnut haired girl. Her eyes glanced up at him with anger, he sensed, but a familiar feeling that she was glad to see him. Also confusion filled his vision when he tried sensing her emotions, but he also shared that emotion with her as well. Her face filled with a rosy red color as blood rushed to her flushed cheeks. Having the mans eyes run over her was something she wasn't used to.

"I'm clearly dead you idiot. I died by throwing myself off a cliff into an ocean. I'm a shadow spirit, see." She mumbled as the girl lifted a hand and turned it over in front of her face. The girl just saw a full black apparition where her arm was supposed to be; just a smooth outline of a slender, once alive, limb. The man looked at her raised arm and saw a creamy, delicate arm with slender finger tips. Her skin danced in the setting sun through the outside window. His eyes lingered on her arms for a few more seconds then they were supposed to, but he covered up his emotions and focused on the point of why he came. Although he was beginning to answer his own question.

"Besides the fact that the girl is here, Zeniba I came to ask you a question." Both the witch and the girl looked at the dragon who was completely veering off the topic of the chestnut haired girl. The girl stared at the young man, and her anger was slowly coming to the boiling point. The man she thought who cared thought little of her presence, or condition. The girls hands clenched into fists and she stared at the floor. The witch looked at Haku with a nerving glare, but answered him.

"What is your question Haku?" The young man sighed and looked at the witch.

"I have this abnormal feeling. It's like a pit within me and-" His eyes glanced at the girl then back at the witch. "I can't talk with her here."

"What why?" The witch asked. "She won't cause any harm Haku."

"I said I can't talk with her here. She's a distraction, and she can't listen. It's none of her business about what I have to say. It's not my fault she-" He didn't dare look at the girl, but the words still trailed out of his mouth.

"It's not my fault she killed herself."

The tension within the girl suddenly snapped. She couldn't believe what she just heard. The words that came out of his mouth shocked her worse then electricity could even do. Salty drops formed at the tips of her eyes and slowly rained down her cheeks. How she done all this for nothing? She stood with a sudden motion and the chair clattered to the floor. The chestnut hair settled unevenly and wet streaks stained those rosed tipped cheeks.

"You damn idiot! I died to come see you, you bastard!" Her body trembled as the young man's body stiffened at her words. Her voice sent a chill down his back. The words slipped out. Ever since she left, he had become increasingly rude. Everything agitated him, but he didn't want to scare her away. He knew he did worse then that, and he couldn't let it slide except his body glued him to that exact spot.

The blackened girl stormed passed the young man and witch to the world beyond. She disappeared and the door clattered behind both of them. The young man just stood there confused and horrified at what he said. The pit in his chest was now taking over him emotionally and physically. His hands clenched and rage started to fill his mind. Everything around him became worthless except for himself.

The witch watched the emerald eyed spirit stand there growing in rage. Him in this state would send him in a rampage that would send the girl off into grave danger. This man couldn't even approach her at a state like this. The witch's hand glowed a soft white and words flowed off her tongue. The young emerald eyed spirit started feeling unstable. His balance became toppled and her sight faded with the room around him. The emerald eyed man turned his attention to the witch and realized what she was doing.

"No, no you can't do this!" He forced his body towards her, but the spell completed itself before he could take his first step. The young man's foot landed on the cedar floor and his body crumpled with it. The last thing he saw was the witch sighing.

"What has happened to you Kohaku?"


	11. Chapter 11 Words Hurt

The girl dashed off away from the house that, that cursed man was in. Her heart was beating against her chest and tears rolled down her creamy skin. Hatred and anger filled her heart as each foot was placed on the ground. Her black silhouette was a mere shadow against the dark forest. The young girl ran in a foreign world she wished to call home, but the one she wished to care for despised her. The way he spat out that statement at the witch crushed the girl deeply.

_It's not my fault she killed herself..._

Those words kept repeating themselves over and over again, as if they wanted to rip her to shreds. The feet that belonged to the girl drifted up and down off the ground as they carried her a ways from the house. Her surroundings were barely visible as she dodged trees, but soon her emotions took over her body. Rasping and tears caused the girl to collapse to her knees weeping. Her fists furiously wiped away the tears that decided to keep falling. Curses escaped under the breath that billowed from the petite lips.

"I've wasted...my...my life...on...him" she cried.

She knew she was stronger then this, but that young man mad her melt in his presence. She didn't want to see him again though. What he said hurt and she didn't let people in easily.

The boundary of the Spirit World closed itself after she left allowing no one in. The girl wondered back there everyday hoping to be able to cross through, but all the remained on the other side was the endless grass field she knew to well. Months of thinking and considering the option of killing herself haunted her. That day when she woke up the girl knew she was saying goodbye to that damned world she hated so much.

Old memories crossed through the black silhouette's mind over and over again. The thought that the young man said she wasn't dead scared her. Did he see something different then everyone else saw? She knew No Face and Zeniba saw an ugly damned spirit, but the young man seemed to stare at her with awe and content.

The weeping from her mouth started to cease as a sense of realization hit her. Did she look like a normal human to Haku; with physical features and deep chestnut eyes? The sight of the young man flashed through her mind and she cringed. She wanted to be around him and talk to him, but she knew her body wanted to hate him.

"I hate him...I hate him...I never wa-"

"Please don't say it."

The girl's head rose to see a emerald eyed man. Her eyes suddenly filled with fury. She forced her body to scramble back away from him, while shaking her head.

"I hate you...I don't want to see you...you're not real...I'm alive..."

The young man took a step forward with concerning eyes. He knew what he said was wrong, and he didn't know what happened to him. He woke up a few minutes after Zeniba knocked him out, and forced himself out of the house after her.

"Please Chihiro I'm sorry. Just come here for a second." The man took another step forward.

"No. I died to come see you and you don't care that I died. I don't want you anywhere near me. Stay away!"

The man sighed and suddenly a flurry of feathers burst into the air, and there stood a tall statured dragon. White and green fur flowed gracefully upon its back. Horns curled up and emerad eyes looked deep into the girls chestnut eyes. The girl stared in awe at the dragon, and her lip started to tremble. The dragon in front of her scared her because she knew how powerful he was. But something else frightened her as well, she just couldn't put a take on it though. The way his eyes looked into hers. She just didn't know what to say.

The dragon took a step forward and let out a low sigh from the pit of its throat. Suddenly a blur of white an emerald passed her, and suddenly she was surrounded by soft fur. The dragon curled up around her and purred. The girl didn't know what to say or do. the purr vibrated from within the dragon and traveled thorugh her body as well.

"Haku..."

A voice suddenly echoed through her head.

"_Chihiro I said I'm sorry. Please just let me in."_

A shiver ran through the frail damned spirit, and she swallowed nervously.

"Haku I...How can you see me as I really look and not like a black silhouette?"


	12. Chapter 12 The Feeling of Life

The question the girl asked echoed in his head. The girl inside his coiled body looked as alive as ever; filled with emotions and striking chestnut eyes. The dragon remained silent for moments on end which started to worry the girl. Her anger started to subside because she never could hate the one she truly loved. The girl just didn't want to show the love she truly felt because of the fear she felt of rejection. That's what she was afraid of him the first time she saw the dragon after ten years...rejection. A small tiny voice squeaked from the bundle of fur.

"H...Haku is something wrong?"

All the dragon had done in the last ten minutes was eye her from the corner of his eye with a gaze she couldn't recognize. Suddenly a low growl vibrated through his throat and a sigh fell from his mouth. the dragon shifted his body slightly so that his nuzzle was on the girls lap, and his eyes deep emerald eyes looked into hers.

The girl raised a shaky hand and placed it on the dragons head. A lite stroke came from the petite hand causing the emerald furred creatures eyes to close. A small whimper escaped his mouth and the girl looked at the dragon strangely. He was enjoying this, she thought.

The dragon realized what escaped his mouth and a single eye opened, staring at her. A smirk also gained a spot on the dragons dace as he nuzzled his snout deeper into her lap. The girl couldn't help but smirk. The dragon was so rude before but now he acted as a child. She just wondered what caused him to act in such a manner. His heart was cold stone, she knew, but deep down it was compassionate, as being displayed by his actions at that moment. The dragon was still avoiding her question she asked ten lingering minutes before.

"Haku, you can get all playful and kind, but that doesn't make your actions go away. As well as avoiding the question I asked minutes ago. I'll ask again, why is it that you say you can see me normally but I'm a damned spirit?"

The dragon whimpered again, and opened his eyes.

_'The way I see you, you look alive as ever. Your beauty has shown as you have aged over the years. Death does not surround you little one. My actions earlier were caused by a pain that has been tormenting me from the day you left. I...I have been having a pit within my heart and it has something to do with you. I do not wish to harm you, I only wish to protect you. I'm sorry.'_

The girls eyes widened as the voice wound around in her head. His words were so pure, and she knew his words were the truth. She smiled and lightly kissed the dragons snout, causing the dragons fur to turn a light pink.

"You are forgiven Haku, but that only answers have my question. Why can you see me the way I looked before I killed myself?"

The dragon was too focused on the kiss he just received from the chestnut eyed girl. Soon her voice reached his ears and he looked up at her. A flurry of feathers erupted from the dragon and a man's head was plopped in the girls lap. The girl's eyes widened as she shrieked and scrambled back. The young man swiftly grabbed her wrist and drew her to him. He pulled the chestnut eyed girl to her feet and held her hands. A flow of words escaped his mouth.

"If love be blind, it cannot hit the mark." The dragon replied.

The girl looked into his emerald eyes then smirked.

"A dragon like you knows Shakespeare? Are you getting into cheesy drama right now or something?"

The young man smiled lightly, and pulled her hands to his chest.

"Just because I'm a giant 'scary' dragon doesn't mean I don't read literature. Little one I read different kinds, and appreciate human writing. Even though your kind is very destructive."

The girl rolled her eyes, but the dragon continued.

"What I said is true. My love for you little one is not blind. If it were blind I would not see the real you. For now I know my love it true, I know your true appearance will show to me. I see you the way love allows me to see you, as it wouldn't allow any other."

The girl nodded slowly, but a question escaped her mouth.

"You...you love me?"

The dragons eyes widened in disbelief. Did she not know he was the light in the darkness to his damp world?

"Of course Chihiro, of course I love you. I have loved you since the first day I saw you. Your chestnut eyes, you hair, you body, your personality are all the things I love. I love everything about you."

The young man wrapped an arm around the girl waist and drew her to his chest. Both could feel each others hearts beating against one another as their eyes searched one another. The girl just stared at him, and slowly tears started to well up and the young man cupped her face.

"Little one is something wrong?"

"No...not at all. I'm just glad that...I love you too!"

The girl laid her head on hi chest, but the dragon raised her chin with his firm hand. His face suddenly moved to hers. The girl's eyes searched his face as his eyes closed. Before she could realize what was happening a warm sensation was placed upon her lips. The girl was taken back by the presence of his lips on hers, but her hand soon snacked around his neck drawing him closer. Both so close, and each soul craving for more of one another.

Both stood in the moonlight, as the trees rustled with a light breeze. A breeze that brought happiness to each, but a strange one indeed. Suddenly the wind grew stronger and the young man sensed something wrong. He drew away from the girl and looked to the surface of the forest. A bad presence was what he felt, and he drew the girl to him with a hand around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right..."

"Of course something isn't right. You two look good enough to eat." A shadow darted across the dark forest floor. Suddenly a par of red eyes glared at them snarling. The moonlight illuminated the fur of a black wolf with gold markings.

"Two precious weak spirits...perfect."

"Two spirits? Haku...there's only one spirit...that's you..." The girl whispered to the dragon terrified.


	13. Chapter 13 Blind to Voices

The dragon glared at the creature before them both. The wolf snarled, glaring at the girl more then anything, which angered him even more. A sense of protection rose within the dragon, and he pulled the girl to his chest. The girl in front of him was precious and he would not let a single spirit lay a hand on her. The pit in the dragons heart suddenly felt heavier then before. It seemed to fill itself in his soul, but a burning sensation rose inside him.

"Chihiro there is only one spirit here and that's me. Ignore that vermin." The dragon spit out towards the wolf spirit.

The wolf weakly smiled and looked at the shuddering girl. The wolf lifted a limb to take a step forward, and words poured out of his mouth.

"Dragon you are causing more trouble then needed. Give me the girl and-" He licked his lips in satisfaction. "you may leave in peace. The girl is so pathetic looking, a damned lost spirit to be exact. Just hand her over."

The girls eyes widened a bit. The thought occurred to her again that yet another spirit saw her as a damned lost spirit. Why different spirits saw her different ways still confused her.

The dragon disappeared in a flurry of feathers, and a formidable dragon stood before the small wolf spirit. The wolf's eyes showed a bit of fear, as it backed away hissing under it's breath, while the dragon let out a ground breaking roar. The young dragon's eyes washed out, as that burning sensation within him took over. His eyes held no emotion and he suddenly become tunnel visioned. The only thing in his line of sight was that golden stripped wolf.

The girl looked at the dragon from behind and realized something was wrong. From the place she was standing, the damned spirit could tell that he was closing himself out from everything. Nothing else mattered right now to the dragon as long as the wolf was dead.

The dragon's tail lifted into the air and crashed into the ground. Everything in the forest around them fell silent, but a slight breeze rose from nowhere. This breeze grew, and trees started bending every which way in the coursing wind. The dragon stood still as his fur rippled in the gusts around them. Darkness spread the length of the forest that went on for eternity barely exposing the brilliant white and green fur upon the dragon.

"Haku...please just stop. Haku can you hear me?" The girl screamed in fright to the emerald eyed dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely short chapter -_- School projects are catching up to me along with homework, and I start track next week. Along with swim team and ninjutsu, my life is really busy, but I'll always update for you guys :) I have been so glad I'm getting reviews from people and all! I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and reviewing response time!...I'm going to do responses from now on, seems like fun :) I'll do it to the reviews I have gotten recently...<strong>

**AnimeRockzzz- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) I'm hoping more reviews roll in, and the more chapters you shall get :P**

**Libby16- I like the new pen name and a lot of OMG's...lol I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reviewing like every single chapter I have posted so far :) Fluff is always the best, but toooooo much is annoying. Do you not agree? Your story is as awesome as ever ;)**

**Avasinclair123- I'm glad I had that effect on you, and I hope you continue to review :) I wish you luck on your story **

**Amayachida- Haku is a dragon as many out there know, and dragons tend to be short tempered most of the time. In this story I want Haku to handle feelings with difficulty because well...He's not a human, he's a spirit. Both alike yet different, I want him as a spirit to have more trouble loving a human, for it has never really been done for. **

**Silver Sea Mist- Thank you, and stories always have their ups and downs, but they always get better. **

**Anabelle9- Thank you for reviewing so much, and glad you enjoy everything. I also wish you luck on your story :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Mislead

The girl was completely ignored when she called to the dragon earlier. The wolf was scared off due to the dragons actions. The wind after that died down leaving a girl who was frightened, and trembling at the young man who now stood in place of a flurry of feathers. The last of the breezes caressed the girl's face, as if biding her goodbye before it faded back into the hands of nature. The dragons belligerent nature was soon subdued to the confused human form of the young man standing several feet in front of the girl. The man turned and his eyes met the girl's to see her backing away. The young man swiftly appeared in front of her and pulled her close, but the girl tugged away.

"I thought I lost you...You didn't respond...Haku, what happened?" The girl glared at him, but her eyes remained filled with that sense of confusion; yet they also had a touch of care, worry, and anger.

"I don't know Chihiro. I lost myself, just when the wolf threatened you I couldn't help myself, but defend you. You have no powers and you are so weak compared to everyone else here. You need protection and I was there to help. No one shall lay a hand on you."

The young man looked at her, a sense of valor showed through him. That burning sensation of the pit he felt grew at the way the young damned spirit looked at him. Still he saw a beautiful twenty year old, not a damned spirit cloaked in black of the sins she had commited throughout her short lived life.

"Haku" She said plainly. "I know I'm a damned spirit; weak, worthless, and fragile compared to everything else here, but I'm able to take care of myself when needed. I know back there I could've gotten hurt, but in the human world I survived ten years without you. Please don't come around seeming like my father. I love the care you have towards me, just when that happens you lose yourself and I can't bare to see that."

The young man stared at her confused. Minutes before she had said she had loved him and now she was telling him not to care to much. How can one hold back all the love they feel towards one another? The young man wished to please the girl though, so he did not argue with her request.

"Chihiro, I understand. I'll try not to lose myself again, just know that I'll be there for you when you need me most."

"Haku, I know that and I won't take advantage of it. I don't mean to end our little chat, but can we head back? I'm starting to get a bit of the chills."

The young man nodded and complied himself onto the ground; soon a dragon took his place. The dragon stared at her with luscious emerald eyes and silk like fur that reflected in the moonlight. His horns curled over themselves resting on his snout and his feet dug into the ground with an immediate sharpness.

The girl looked upon the dragon with a soft smile. Her feet slowly carried her to the dragon as if she was creeping up on someone. She walked with such quietness and gripped the horns as she swung herself onto the dragon. A low rumble emitted from the dragons throat as he rose to his feet.

"I haven't flown on a dragon's back in ten years Haku. Please don't try to scare the wits out of my. "

The emerald creature grinned and chuckled a bit.

_'Chihiro I have no such wish. I just have to remind you, make sure you grip my horns tightly. Trust me as we fly, it gives me the confidence to fly knowing that you trust me.'_

With the a flow of wind rushed through the forest as the dragon and the chestnut haired girl disappeared into the night sky. Leaves fell as the wind died down, and the creature became less visible as they headed back to the witches cottage.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter as promised. If you want update times for this story or any other of my stories, like Winds of the Lost for Spirited Away, look on my profile. The times are listed right there, and full summaries are located farther down. I also posted a poll on my profile, check it out :)<strong>

**Now to respond to reviews...**

**Libby16: I definitely agree with you on reviewing. That is so true, and yes I sometimes overuse my OMG's . I think a lot of people have those hectic 'OMG' moments ;)**

**Amayachida: Haku has become a very bipolar dragon...lol jk. He's just undecided about his feelings. How could the girl who returned his name and life be forgotten? He would have to have one bad memory not to remember that. HakuXChihiro forever! You're welcome for the update as well :)**

**AnimeRockzzz: Yes I know the last chapter was short, but I hope you enjoyed it :) If you want update times they are on my profile. That stinks not being able to update, but things happen...**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! Well this chapter has come to a close :P Check on my profile for the next update time and adios my fanfic readers!**


	15. Chapter 15 Blinded Beauty

**Sorry for not updating on the 4th when I said I would. I just started track and I'm jammed with homework on the weekends. Every single day of the week I have school, then track, then ninjutsu, so I do have a valid excuse. As for my other story Winds of the Lost which I haven't updated since Feburary, I sincerely apologize . It will be updated sometime this upcoming week. I have already started Chapter 30, and it's about 600 words at the moment. I thank every author and I promise I''ll do the response to you reviews in the upcoming week...Now presenting...A NEW CHAPTER**

**P.S. Check my profile for update times!**

* * *

><p>The chestnut haired girl stared at the ceiling contently, thinking of the past few days. Yesterday dragon had flown her back in the middle of the night to the witch's house; however, only to find her sleeping upon his soft back. She lay in one of the guestrooms the witch had sparred for her sake. It was nearly afternoon as light from the sun streamed in onto the wooden floors. She lifted her arms behind her head and arched her body back. A slight crack came from her spine and she pushed herself up causing strands of hair to lightly fall upon her face. She had never slept so late in the day before, but she really didn't know what time they got home last night. It seemed they had flown for sometime causing her to drift into a silent slumber.<p>

Suddenly the door opened up a crack, and a shaggy head of green hair poked in. A soft smile was plastered upon his face as he fully opened the door and stepped in. The sight of the girl before him brought joy a slight joy to his heart. Just seeing her brought comfort to the feelings within him. His feet flawlessly made their way over to the side of the bed as the young man seated himself beside the girl. The girl's eyes trailed him until he sat and she just stared at him for a few moments.

"Weren't you supposed to head back to the bathhouse?" She asked softly as a yawn arose from her mouth as she stretched once more. The young man's facial expression seemed to dim a bit. He looked at her confusingly.

"No, I wished to stay here overnight to make sure you were okay. Is that a problem?"

The girl realized the dragon misunderstood her tone of voice and tried to reassure him.

"I didn't mean it like that Haku. I just thought you had work to take care of back at the bathhouse. That's why I was wondering why you were still here."

The young man smiled softly towards the girl and leaned in to kiss her in the forehead, but the girl had already turned to get off the bed. Her stomach rumbled as her petite feet touched the floor. The young man sat back with a slight sign of annoyance that the girl had moved, but he held himself back from pulling her back. She looked back at the young man and ushered him towards the door. Her stomach was awaiting a meal even though it was the afternoon. Her eyes locked with his as she moved towards the door.

"You coming or what?" The girl asked curiously. The dragon mumbled something then looked up at the girl.

"Yes, Chihiro." His body removed itself from the bed as an imprint was left as he moved his body next to the girl's spirit. Her long chestnut hair hung over her shoulders and only Haku saw this. Even Chihiro couldn't see herself as she once was, along with every other spirit out there except him. He saw the beauty she contained, although no one else did.

"Haku, are you okay?" The young man snapped out of his thought and nodded towards the girl as they exited the room together.


	16. Chapter 16 Questioning

Her head laid in her hand as she stared out the window munching on some exotic food that was not known to her kind. Her mouth gaped open as a yawn escaped it never to be reclaimed. The young man sat opposite of her admiring her eating habits. This was an odd thing for him to do, but the girl seemed to take hold of him when he least expected it. An unknown motive was to be sought out soon to figure out where this young damned spirit would go. The young man knew he finally found his lost love and would reclaim her as his won, but a damned spirit would be hated by others. The problem that arised again was why he could see her as she was, yet everyone saw her as a damned spirit of sin.

His eyes then drifted to the table as they were soon lost in thought trying to sought out the information from wild dreams. He, for once, let his mind wander about while staring at the familiar girl across from him. What she had done for him was something no one else would do. She died for him, even more, killed herself. He needed to find a way to repay her back, but how you repay someone who gave up their life for you, literally. He would need to do something that no one else could do. He could feel her emotions and deep down inside she longed for home, but was glad she was with him. The waves of nervousness within her had ceased a bit the day before when their lips had locked in the moonlight. He replayed the image over and over in his head; the soft lips upon his and the warmth of her against his skin.

The girl finished the last of the food on her plate and looked at the young man. A smirk played upon her face as she watched the young man visibly zoning out before her eyes. A slight chuckle escaped her mouth which caused the young man to look up in a confused state.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.

"Just the way you were staring at the table. I would think of you as the one to always be on high alert Haku. What's happening to you?" She playfully asked. The young man grinned and rolled his eyes at her response. He then remembered he had to get back to the bathhouse. Yubaba was going to be furious for his long extended absence.

"Chihiro, I need to head back to the bathhouse soon."

The girl looked at him once more and cocked her head to the side.

"What? You're going to leave me here?"

The young man stretched a bit then stood up. He eyed the girl closely then walked over and grabbed her hand.

"I have you in my grasp and I'm not losing you anymore."

The girl's face turned pick, but he could only see this. Anyone else looking at her would see a black see through silhouette that was damned with sin. In his eyes this made him smirk widely and hoisted the girl up so she was standing. The girl looked around the room as the fireplace was dead at the moment and the afternoon sun was streaming through the window. the young man lead the girl towards the door, but she held back a bit.

"Aren't we going to tell Zeniba th-"

"She will know where we are heading to. She knows me better then I know myself. That women ceases to amaze me from day to day.

The girl gave a slight nod and a moment later the door was closing behind both of them. The girl was laying upon the dragons back under the afternoon sun. She gripped his horns as she had done ten years ago. The memories of her little pick shoe and his promise flowed back into her mind. His fur was smooth against her skin, but before she could get her thoughts cleared, the dragon was already in the sky heading towards the clouds above them.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeRockzzz- I'm sorry to say that this chapter is short. I'm hoping to get the next one to be 1,000 words, but at the moment I'm extremely busy. Expect to see another chapter Sunday or so. Check my profile for the exact date. <strong>

**irmaida- Here's the next chapter for ya. Let me know how I'm doing. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 Fondled Memories

The air in the sky was slightly cool, but the fur beneath the girl kept her warm. Her eyes remained closed enjoying the rush of the air flying past her. Her hair whipped with the wind's current as it caressed her body with care. She opened her eyes slowly see the world pass her by. Looking over her shoulder the dragon's body flowed in an uneven motion with the blue sky in its background. The clear blue sky behind her and the green landscape beneath her just seemed to fill her soul with a sense of peace. That longing ten years ago to be flying in the air with her dragon was now granted.

The green landscape below was a smear on a giant worldly canvas to the girl. Even though she knew the world below her dragon was filled with aesthetic beauty, her eyes just couldn't keep track of it. The greenery quickly changed into a wide ocean again. The sun hit the currents reflecting at odd angles making the wide ocean seem like a light show. The afternoon sun was beating down on both the dragon's back and the girl's warming them with pleasure. The dragon let out a low growl that vibrated through him, which sent the girls head to rise and look at him. The dragon lokoed at her from the corner of his eye and ushered him to look ahead of him.

The girl turned her attention to the upcoming landscape that suddenly returned so many familiar memories back to her mind. A smile curled upon her soft pink lips, and this sent a happiness running through her. The dragon below her smelt this in her scent and growled once more.

'_So you are happy at this sight?' _The dragon's voice rang in her mind. The girl nodded and lowered herself to the dragons ear.

"I'm happy at this sight because this is where you got your name back and we truly understood each other. I can't forget the one place that changed my life, even more, helped me fall in love."

The girl planted a kiss on top of the dragon's head as his skin turned a light pink.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter again. I promise another chapter either later or tomorrow afternoon. This part seemed to flow better in a short piece. Well off to go do more English homework. Hope everyone is enjoying their Sunday! :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Taking Steps

Leaves rotated in a vortex from the current of wind, as the dragon landed gracefully on the ground. The girl's eyes flickered open and she felt that airy feeling disappear. Her hair settled down neatly on her back and flipped her feet, causing her to land swiftly on the ground. She ran a hand over the dragon's back and he solemnly looked at her with a sense of peace. As her hand ran through his fur once more, his body flew intot he wind in the resemblance of feathers. The feathers drifted upward into the bright sun and there stood an emerald eyed man. The man smiled at the girl and walked over to her.

"Haku...What's going to happen when we go inside?"

The young man blinked and looked at the girl. He just smiled and beckoned her to follow him. They walked through the deserted town, with the girl looking around remembering her old memories. The young man kept a close hand on her and they turned a corner and the whole thing came into view, the bathhouse. To the girl this sight was magnificent. This is where her heart lied since she had left. This is where her eyes were truly opened up to a world that had so many opportunities.

The bathhouse stood in the brightness of the sun and smoke billowed from it upward towards the heavens. The whole thing looked even better then she imagined. The bridge was empty and a shadow drafted one side from the rail. Her eyes stayed on this sight for a few moments. That was the first place she had met Haku, the very place that started it all. A light breeze ran through the town and the girl's hair flew into her face. Her hands reached up to move the tangled pieces and saw the young emerald eyed man staring at her.

"Let's go." He said in a calm voice with a smile.

The steps they took led them closer to the bridge, the bridge that brought them together after so long. A few moments later both of them were standing at the edge between dirt and wood. The girl looked up and the man and the man looked down on the girl. Each of them nodded to each other once, but before taking a step the man grasped the girl's hand.

"You asked what's going to happen before, correct?" The man asked and the girl simply nodded. "What's going to happen doesn't matter, my little one. Whatever happens we both have each others back from here on out. I promise I won't ever leave your side again." And with that the emerald eyed man was the first to place a foot on the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the annoyingly long wait, but here it is, the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Falling

The sun was setting as they took their last step off the bridge. A train sounded below them, sending vibrations up their feet. The girl's foot planted onto the dirt for a moment, then it was soon replaced by rocks. The young man latched onto the girl's hand keeping her close; however, the promise he made minutes ago was one he planned to keep no matter what the circumstances or outcomes were. The setting sun cast a looming shadow across the sea from the bathhouse as the windows reflected the last of the sunlight.

The young man released the girl's hand as they stood in front of the bathhouse doors and an unsure expression took over his face. It clearly labeled his deep thought and weariness. Would entering the bathhouse, like they were just welcomed there, be a good idea? First of all the girl was a damned spirit and the young man ran off about two days ago, probably leaving Yubaba in a state of restitution. If they waltzed in the witch would eventually find out their presence and either make a scene or collectively pick up the girl, taking her away.

The girl looked up at the young man confused. She gazed and him then he looked down at her with a slight sign of uncertainty. She looked at the bathhouse then back at him trying to comprehend what he was thinking; alothugh, before she could even speak the man's voice trailed out.

"We can't go in through the front of th bathhouse. Workers will see you and more commotion with me caused the needed. We have t-"

"We have to go through the Boiler Room, where you first sent me." A shiver runs through her and the dragon could sense it.

"Is something wrong?"

The girl shakes her head slighty.

"It's just those cursed stairs leading back to the Boiler Room. I literally almost flattened myself last time I went down those. A step broke out from under me, sending my petite body crashing all the way down."

The dragon started to chuckle a bit.

"You tripped and fell down those stairs?" A laughed escaped his lips. "You. You fell down all those stairs? I think you were also screaming all the way down too. You must have woken everyone in the bathhouse up."

The girl glared at him and lightly punched his shoulder.

"I'll push you down if you don't quit laughing!'


	20. Chapter 20 Down, Down, Down

The young man walked beside the girl with a slight smirk. The girl glared up at him with a stare that made him tense up a bit. he knew his laughing was agitating her a bit, but for his sake, it entertained him. He hadn't seen this girl in about ten years, he needed to spend some time with her and enjoy the time they had together. He knew no matter how much he tried to protect her something was going to come between them and he had to be ready for it.

In a few moments the girl froze, staring down at the deathly long drop she hated with a burning passion, the stairs. These stairs led to the Boiler Room, but she had little thought that the steps ahd actually been fixed. The man then walked up beside her and smiled. The girl kept looking ahead of them, still and stiff. Her breathing quickened a bit at the site she almost killed herself on. Couldn't he just fly them in, she wondered?

"Well Chihiro ready to go? It doesn't look like that many stairs..." The man said trying to keep a straight face.

"Doesn't look like that many stairs?" She glared at the man. "There's so many of them an-"

"Sorry time to go." The young man gave her a push and her foot landed on the first step, then everything from there went downhill. Her body fell forward and she lost her footing. A high pitched scream waslet out, from like when she was young, and she raced down the shaggy steps. The wind raced past and her eyes started to tear. She couldn't believe the young man just did this, and now she was running striaght to her death. The wall started to come closer and closer, quicker and quicker. Her scream suddenly stopped as the graying wall approached quicker then her mind expected. She slowly started to count down...

_5..._

4...

3...

2...

...

The girl opened her eyes noticing that she never hit the wall and felt nothing under her feet. Something soft was felt beneath her as "they" flew the rest of the way. Looking down she noticed she was flying on a dragon and it was chuckling beneath her.

'_Really think I would let you die little one?'_

The voice rang inside her head and realization hit the girl.

"Oh Haku, you naughty dragon. When we land you are going to be in so much trouble!" She screamed at the top of her lungs for the whole bathhouse to hear.


	21. Chapter 21 Realization

The girl and young man walked side by side as they crept into the Boiler Room. Squeaking and yelling came from there. Shadows crept up the walls and licked at them. The walls reflected six long arms moving frantically to draws all around the room trying to grab the things it needed. As the girl crept ahead of the boy, she rounded the corner into the room to see the soot balls roaming around on the floor carrying those cursed pieces of coal.

They swept above the ground, merely leaving a trail as they scattered about the the furnace. A single soot ball wandered its eyes up and down the girl, its eyes wondered in curiosity who the girl was. Then as realization hit it, an uproar of squeaks unleashed itself from the creature, and all the other little creatures turned to look upon this sight. A million little eyes gazed at the black silhouette, taking in the dull form, but to them, they didn't see that. They saw a tall woman-like figure with long flowing chestnut hair. They all looked into her eyes and saw the girl they knew from ten years ago. Then, they too, joined in the chorus, a chorus of realization.

The petite creatures all rushed at once towards her, crowding at the girls feet, all of them toppling on top of one another. They furiously fought each other, trying to get as close to her as they could. She looked down and a smile plastered her face and she knelt down and greeted her tiny little friends.

"It's nice to see someone recognizes me," she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such a bad person for not updating this for how long...a month? Stupid me. Well I'm back on a roll now and chapters should be coming in daily now, since summer is right around the corner. <strong>

**I hope all of you out there enjoyed your week and hope you had a fantastic Memorial Day is you live in the U.S. Well off to study for a giant English Cumulative Test :/ Over 100 questions on grammar and stuff...How do English teachers come up with such tests? 0_0**


	22. Chapter 22 Old Surroundings

The dragon walked into see the girl crouched on the wooden floor with small creatures around her. They cheered happily as they admired her, but wait, how did they recognize her? He looked upon the little creatures as their eyes searched the girl out; admiring her long, brown chestnut hair and her beautiful familiar eyes. He was amazed at how they easily caught the image of the girl as the one they had known those ten years ago.

The squeaking and cheering soon caught the attention of the six armed man working the furnace. His head turned, along with his mouth open, to scream at the little creatures, but he saw a figure kneeling before them. They ecstatic manner they expressed for her was something he hadn't seen in a while, not since that human arrived those years ago. Oh how he couldn't forget that sweet girls face. It plastered itself in his mind, and a day wouldn't go by, along with the others in the bathhouse, that that girl wasn't forgotten.

"Who are you?" the six armed man asked in a ragged voice. The girl looked up to meet his eyes and she simply smiled.

"It's nice to be back," she replied.

"Eh?"

"I haven't seen this place in ages. It seems nothing has changed anyway." Her eyes grazed the room, but the boiler man was still left confused.

"I asked who you were and I have never seen you around here before. So there is no possible wa-"

"You don't remember your own granddaughter?"

"Granddaughter? Granddaughter...I don't have a gra-Chihiro?"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter for you. Ugh...this week is horrible. Came down with the stomach virus and missing finals for school. Also for those waiting for the next chapter for Winds of the Lost, it'll be up sometime this weekend. <strong>


	23. Chapter 23 Young Love

"So is that why you look like that?" The old man asked. He had been confused by the sight of the black silhouette that he truly didn't know what to think. It would've have been his last guess that this figure was his "granddaughter" from those ten years ago. The way the soot balls crowded around her some time before surprised him enough not to get truly angry at the figure for just barging in, since the soot balls usually hissed and crept away from anyone they didn't know.

"Well I'm not really sure. When I first got here the only that knew who I was, was Haku. He could see what I really looked like while everyone else just shunned me away."

The young man then walked up beside the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. He lamented the state she was in because others, her friends here even, would ridicule her; however, he was here for her and would not let the girl out of his sight.

"Kamajii, the reason we're here is because I didn't want to leave Chihiro's back at Zeniba's. I wanted to keep an eye on her."

The old man slightly chuckled at the young man's answer, this caused the two youngsters to give him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Something is developing between you two. Haku are you keeping her close because you don't want her to get hurt or because you want her near you for your sake?"

The girl's face reddened at this and the young man tried to keep a straight face, trying not to show any feelings.

"I am merely keeping her here for her own safety. I do not wish to see Chihiro in trouble. It seems some spirits are tailing and following her for reasons beyond my comprehension."

The old man sighed, knowing that the emerald eyed young man was lying. He could tell the way the words rolled off his lips.

_'Young love...Always so confusing,'_ the old man thought as he smiled to himself.


	24. Chapter 24 Closeness

"The best way, I see fit, is to keep you with me in my tenement for the time being."

The young man lead the girl up the stairs then pressed her into a corner, shielding her with his body. Her cheeks flamed with a rosy tint at the touch of their bodies, and how close in contact they were; however, the young man was concentrated on the fact of getting her to safety that he did not notice her red cheeks. As soon as another worker passed he would quickly drag her down another hall, then the contact of their bodies would become close again. She tried so hard to hide her face, so the dragon could not see her reaction, but it didn't matter because he smelt the scent of the embarrassment and love on her. He very well knew her cheeks were flaming, and a small smirk slipped from his lips, but his priority was to get her to his tenement.

They rounded so many halls and everything flew by in a blur, that the girl was finding it difficult to even figure out where they were going. She suddenly felt her feet not touching the ground anymore and looked up to see the young mans face so very close to hers. He looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye, but then put on a burst of inhuman speed and ran to his living space. The realization then hit her that he was carrying her bridal style, but she just leaned her head into his chest. It felt as if she were flying but in the hands of someone else. Time passed and people around her turned to streaks upon a messy canvas. Her eyes soon drifted closed as she listened to the beating of his heart.

"Chihiro, we're here," said a voice as her eyes drifted open to meet some emerald ones.


	25. Chapter 25 Scenery

Her eyes fluttered open from their daze. As she looked around she noticed two emerald pearls gazing down at her. A slight smile spread, and her face lit up. The sight of him made her stomach flutter, but she remembered how he was holding her, and her face erupted into a bright red. As this happened the young man looked down at her and smiled. He liked seeing her like this, it made him chuckle at how priceless her face was. Her scent of emotions filled his mind and he could easily tell a wave of embarrassment was surrounding her once more.

"Uh...Okay," she quickly replied as her eyes drifted away from his.

He recognized that he has enough of "torturing" her, so he set her down on the floor, allowing her to stand on her own. He then sensed a wave of relief, but a tiny bit of resentment wash over her. He smiled at the fact that she still wanted to be held by him, but he decided against bringing it up.

The young girl walked forward and gripped the door handle to his tenement, and paused for a second, then took a breath and opened the door. Her eyes widened at the glorious room before her. Art of great stature flowed upon every wall that surrounded the two of them. An aesthetic picture of a river and forest climbed up the wall to the right and a wide vast ocean and sky filled the other. The girl felt as if she could just walk up to the blue churning water and feel the calmness of its being. The forest looked as if it was frozen in a perfect moment of beauty, and seemed as if birds and other animals would just come out to her.

"You like it don' t you?" the young man asked.

"It's...It's beautiful," she stuttered.


	26. Chapter 26 River

Th girl sat on the bed for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the scenery around her, or in other words, the giant inanimate mural hanging around all four corners of the room. She couldn't believe someone could paint something so life like. That someone, even a spirit, could create such a portrait that made life seem like a fantasy compared to this. The young girl craved the knowledge of who painted the beautiful sight surrounding her. She then turned to see if the young man was still within the rooms walls, and she saw him standing at the other side of the room, looking out the window admiring the clouds above.

"Haku," she called. "I was wondering. Who painted the room here? It's so beautiful, but I don't think beautiful is able to describe how life like and captivating it is."

The young man turned, his emerald eyes looking into her chestnut ones.

"I painted it," he said simply.

"Oh oka- Wait what? You painted this?"

"Yes. Nature never ceases to intrigue me, so having it surround me brings me comfort since my river is a ways from here."

The girl looked around once more and gave him a nod. She never really knew that Haku had an artistic side, but this was absolutely jaw dropping, although one question pulled on her mind.

"You found your river?" she said. The young man gave a slight nod.

"I found it a few years after you left. I have been visiting it ever since, purifying it and bringing it back to health."

"Ah," was all she could say. She was glad that he had finally found his connection again. "But I thought you never really found it."

"But I did Little One, and if the circumstances allow it, I would like to bring you there."

"I would like that." A smile spread across her face and she feel let her head fall back as she stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a very bad person lol. Sorry I haven't updated this and Winds of the Lost. I have chapters typed up for both, it's just I haven't had time to get around to update them. I did have surgery on my foot, so that's been my main priority for quite some time. I promise to update more frequently now, since I';m off my feet for a good hope to see you guys soon, and those who read Winds of the Lost, an update should appear later this week. Well bye for now!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 Tossing Winds

**Quick thing before you read anything! I have a poll going on, on my profile for which stories of mine you guys like the best. All it takes is a few seconds just to go on my profile and check it out. Thanks if you do check it out and now onto a news chapter! I, in no way, own Spirited Away and its characters. **

* * *

><p>The walls seemed to take her in as she stared lazily at the ceiling. The room was beyond her words of describing, and she drifted in this dreamy world waiting for the emerald eyed young man to get back. He had instructed her to stay put in the room, not to go anywhere or leave for any circumstances. His reasoning for this was, of course, was the old witch, Yubaba.<p>

He wasn't afraid of the old witch at all, he just wanted her to keep her slimy hands off his girl. Knowing the old witch she'd probably whisk Chihiro to her office and try to get her to sign another contract. That witch barely had an power anymore, but the dragon decided to let her stay. He didn't want her twin to have to deal with the old hag. It was a horror he wished on no one else.

Thoughts ran through her head as she watched the light reflect off the ceiling as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Most workers were already bustling around getting ready for the arriving spirits. She slowly got up from the bed and drifted to a pair of doors on the other side of the room, her feet carrying her as if she wasn't there. No echo was made as she silently glided across the floors and her slender hand gripped hold of the handle. As young woman pulled open one of the doors, the other glided open with it as well. What she was met with was a cool breeze that kissed her skin so sweetly. She let her eyes flutter as she took in the sweet air through her nostrils.

As she opened her brilliant chestnut eyes, a vast landscape opened up before her. Rays of the setting sun reflected off the red paint of the bathhouse, and the familiar vast ocean appeared over the once green field. The setting sun sent orange and pink rays over the land that made her wide eyed. The young woman rushed over to the edge of the balcony and looked down. Another breeze blew, tossing her hair every which way, as she saw how high up she was. Wouldn't it be great if she could just glide through the air worry free? If she could have no worries and nothing to worry about?

The young woman's eyes kept admiring the view she was able to see, but a noise caught her attention. Her ears sensed it was coming above and she turned her chestnut eyes above. As she swept them over the bathhouse, she noticed one other room above her. As the young woman noticed this room, she could see a pair of doors were open, and a flapping sound was coming from them. She became more curious what was up there and leaned over the edge of the balcony even more. Her body was barely over the cedar wood of the balcony anymore.

Another breeze, this one stronger, shot through the upper floors, and the young woman gripped the balcony edge tight. Even though heights weren't her favorite thing, she had to know what was up there. Suddenly a black figure emerged from them; bulky in size and the orange rays gave it an eerie glow. The chest nut haired woman squinted her eyes and made out that the figure was somewhat like a bird shape.

_Bird shape...black...upper floors..._

Something familiar triggered in her mind. The woman's eyes widened as she staggered back, trying to get inside the tenement so she wouldn't be seen. Her efforts became great, but there weren't a match for the billowing winds. The small breeze was now a raging wind that swept the upper floors, shacking the windows and panes. The girl was suddenly thrown against the wooden post that separated her from falling stories to her death. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the figure above and the balcony door, fearing that she would be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait for this. I will have plenty of other updates coming in the following two weeks, since I starts school in about three. I will surely be updating throughout the school year. Tenth grade is going to be a challenge, but I won't let down my writing. After September starts, updates for this and every other story, like Winds of the Lost, will probably come on weekends. You might see an update pop up during the week once in a while, but once November hits, updates will definitely be on weekends. I start basketball then and my schedule becomes screwed from there. I have school all day, then basketball practice, then ninjutsu follows and I won't get home till about 9 so yeah : Same thing goes for the spring except I have track then instead of basketball. Well wanted to give you guys a heads up, and the same thing will appear in Winds of the Lost. If you're wondering if Winds of the Lost is going to be updated tomorrow, well it might be. I'm trying to get a chapter up for my Legend of Korra story, as well as my Pokemon fanfic, but I promise if it doesn't come tomorrow it'll come Monday. That's all for now and hope to see some reviews as well. Adios and see ya soon!**


	28. Chapter 28 Spotted

The black, bird like looking figure above cast it's eyes over the aesthetic land. The girl below tried holding onto the balcony landing with all her might. Her brown chestnut hair blew into her face by the oncoming wind, which was not helping with her sight in any way. The oncoming wind grew stronger and the black figure spread it's fake wings. The figure caught the updraft and lifted into the air. The young girl on the balcony shrunk back into the balcony as far as she could. She couldn't be seen by the figure above because if she was, the dragon's efforts would be wasted and more troubles would arouse.

The figure flew into the peaceful sky, as the sun disappeared over the heavenly horizon. The girl below made sure not to make any sudden movements on the balcony, but to her luck, the figure took a quick bank to the left. As the figure did this it steered itself in the direction of the bathhouse. The blood in the young girl's body froze to a halt. She felt a gentle shiver run through her body like a hand was slowly creeping down her back. As if it was caressing her skin, trying to bring fear into her.

The bird like figure looked upon the bathhouse scanning every window and corner with it's piercing eyes. It eyed every cracked shingle and peeling paint on ancient building. It caught the movements and shadows of workers throughout the bathhouse. The figure could sense every inch of that building like it was her own body, and it sensed something wrong, something that didn't seem right. Its eyes looked down the right side of the bathhouse looking for something out of the ordinary. As it did it caught the movement of curtains hanging in windows but then saw a black object sitting on a balcony. As the bird like figured remembered, that was the dragon's room. What had he placed on top of the balcony?

The girl then sensed a pair of eyes on her and she hesitantly looked up to the orange sky. There she met a pair of piercing old eyes, that held a sense of sudden hate to them. The young woman then knew she had been spotted and found out.

* * *

><p><strong>Small chapter but next one will be up tomorrow :P Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you guys are enjoying you last days of summer if you haven't started school yet. Ahhhh lovely school which I dearly hate with a burning passion lol. Well read and review! See you guys soon! :)<strong>


	29. Chapter 29 Curiosity

The girl's eyes had clicked with the figure's and it felt as if her soul was being tugged at. It was as if those small strings of fear within her were being played by those delicate hands which wanted to bring her harm. Sweat started to seep to the surface of her delicate skin despite the ravaging wind tousling her around. An uncomfortable feeling welled inside her stomach as the figure banked again and made her way towards the girl.

A blur quickly passed in front of the girl causing her to shriek. She then felt herself being lifted and sped back into the room she was in minutes before. The doors were closed behind her and her unknown rescuer with the flick of a finger. The young girl was then placed on the bed; startled and still a little frightened. A pulse of fear still ran through her, but the young girl pushed it aside. The young girl then took notice of a looming shadow creeping over her to her left. She got the courage to look up, rather slowly though.

As she did this she met a wave of emerald hair and eyes. The eyes were filled with a hint of annoyance and the spirit's arms were crossed. The woman felt a sense of relief wash over her and smiled sheepishly.

"Chihiro, didn't I tell you to specifically stay in here?"

"Well...you know...I wanted to look outside..."

"I understand that but usually bad things happen when you become curious. Because curiosity-"

"Because curiosity kills the cat," said the young girl filling in. The young man then gave her a confused look.

"Killed the cat? How could curiosity kill the cat? That's not possible since curiosity is inanimate and a cat cannot simply be killed by a-"

"Haku, forget I said anything." Said the girl, who now had a hand covering her face while she shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter :) Thanks for reviewing! Next one will be up soon.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30 Thoughts

Haku stood at the window eyeing the sky to make the figure wasn't coming back. The safety of the young woman was important, especially to him. He couldn't let the grimy witch get her hands on the young woman. Also since she was in a state of transparency, it would be even worse if the witch got to her. The emerald eyed man wasn't even sure of her current condition. It confused him to the point where it fell like his mind was going to fall apart.

He glanced over at the girl a few feet away from him; looking at her with his emerald eyes. He scanned her body, wishing everyone could see the beauty she contained, but all they saw was a black silhouette. He saw a wonderful, beautiful woman with flowing chestnut hair. He chestnut eyes concentrated on the finger nails she was playing with. A sigh escaped her lips and her eyelids drifted closed for a moment. She had killed herself to come see him...It made his heart ache. She shouldn't have ended her life that way. He had smelt the pain and suffering on her when he first spotted her at the other witches house.

The smell that filled his nose made his body tremble. Of course he didn't show it, but his blood seemed to pump faster and his head seemed to shut down. He was surprised and also angry at her. How could she have cared so little about life? Was it not important to her? She had a life to live back in the other word, a family even.

A sigh escaped his lips once more as he took one last glance at the young woman. He then turned his attention back to the darkening sky. His eyes searched the heavens above for any sign of the witch that he disliked to the core.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter :) Next is going to be up on Sunday along with an update for Winds of the Lost. I had some time so I thought I would give you guys another chapter. Thank you so much for everyone that has read this story. Special thanks to the following who reviewed.<strong>

**WhiteTiger246: Yup definitely clueless and he's always adorable. Whether he's a dragon or human, he always seems to be so cute lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Myst400: Here's the next chapter ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**michelle88222: He is adorable and will always remain adorable :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks you guys so much for reviewing and everyone else for reading. On a totally random note I wanted to say that I made a deviantart account. I would be so grateful if you would give it a look. Don't know if the drawings are the best, but I would like to know. The link is on my profile. Well see you guys sunday along with Winds of the Lost. BYE! and review... :P**


	31. Chapter 31 Pure Beauty

The curtains balanced themselves int he soft breeze and the moon's rays showed through the screen of the door. The stars flickered in the vast blanket of the sky and spirits bustled through the night; however, the emerald eyed man and young woman remained in their rooms. He was still on alert for the safety of the girl, and would not allow any harm to come to her. That was the promise he mad to himself when he first saw her that night.

The young woman remained on the bed staring the ceiling, her hair splayed on the cushioning under her. Her chest rose and fell at a syncopated rhythm, while her toes curled and uncurled. Her eyes were closed at the moment and her hands rested on her chest. Her slight curves showed through her shirt as the young man watch her out of the corner of his eye once more. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Every time he gazed upon her, he couldn't understand how much she had grown.

"Chihiro," the man asked. "Have you every had a fiance or mate while you were in the other world?"

The woman's eyes, at that instant, shot open and she sat up.

"What...Why...No...I haven't...But why are you asking?"

"Just wondering...I don't know how other humans were stupid enough not to see your beauty."

The young woman's face at that moment turned a nice crimson and a soft smile was splayed on her lips he could only see.


	32. Chapter 32 Lost Friend

The young woman sat alone in the room, her feet swinging back and forth as she sat on the edge of the bed. The young man had told her he would be back in a few minutes as he checked to make sure everything was okay, and that he was going to get some food from downstairs.

"These have been eventful haven't they?" whispered the woman.

She recounted what had happened, and a smile was splayed upon her lips. Sure she had died, committed suicide she guessed, but how else was she supposed to get back here? She knew Haku wouldn't have come back for her anytime soon, considering time flowed different between the two worlds. A year or two could pass here while ten could pass in the human world.

The young woman continued to thing about various things, but a knock cam from the day which made her body fall still. Her eyes slowly looked up towards the door, and her legs had now stopped swinging. She remained quiet, and her breathing hitched in her throat.

_'Who's there?' she thought._

The door handle suddenly turned, and the door was thrown open, causing it to smash against the wall. There stood a familiar figure. Long brown hair, slim face, kind demeanor.

"Sen?"

The young woman sat there silently without a response.

"Sen! It's really you!"

At that the other young woman dashed over to hug the chest nut haired girl on the bed.

_'How can she see me?' she thought._

* * *

><p><strong><em>*holds up a shield*<em>**

**_Please don't kill me :3 Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and I promise the next should be out soon. Love ya all and review!_**


End file.
